It Depends
by jayma
Summary: /DracoLuna/ Luna wants some company...


**Title**: It Depends  
**Disclaimer**: Oh fer cryin' out loud...Draco and Luna do not belong to me...They of course belong to the beautiful and ingenious mind of the lovely J.K. Rowling...need I say more?  
**A/N**: Just wanted to write a short one-shot about Draco and Luna. This is what happens when you are trying to evade doing work, hehe Enjoy!

_The earth seems so innocent and calm when snow falls from the skies..._

* * *

Luna made her way into the Great Hall in an exuberant fashion. Her smile shining brightly and eyes twinkling as she saw snow fall from the ceiling. It was the first snow fall of the winter and she was eager to go out and enjoy it.

She skipped her way up to house table and tapped one of her fellow Ravenclaw's shoulder, "Lisa, would you like to go out and build snow sculptures with me?" Luna asked as she grabbed a piece of toast and munched on it.

"I'm sorry Luna, but I already have prior arrangements which include completing massive amounts of homework. Maybe some other time," replied Lisa as her gaze returned to the book that was in front of her.

"No worries," Luna said and looked around the Great Hall to find Ginny sitting next to Harry. She zoomed over their way and waved innocently, "Hello Ginny, hello Harry! Would you two like to accompany me in building snow sculptures?"

"Luna that sounds like heaps of fun, but Harry and I are planning to go to Hogsmeade soon after breakfast. Perhaps later today—," Ginny started to say but was suddenly cut off by Luna, "Oh no worries, I'll find someone." She waved goodbye, wished them a lovely day, and then made her way back to the Ravenclaw table near the entrance of the Great Hall.

Luna saw another friend of hers sitting near a gang of Slytherins, making an effort to ignore their constant gossiping.

"Ashley! It's a beautiful day outside with snow piling up by the second…would you like to go out with me and play in the snow?" She inwardly wished that Ashley would say yes because she was running out of friends to ask.

"I have detention with Prof. Snape Luna. Would you like to go tomorrow instead?" replied Ashley. Luna sighed, "It's okay Ashley, I'll see you later," and she left the Great Hall a little less exuberant than when she came in, not realizing that a pair of Slytherin eyes were following her.

* * *

"I guess I'll build snow sculptures on my own," she said to herself as she walked down to her favorite tree by the lake. She kept looking back amazed at the footsteps she was leaving behind. 'Well footholes,' she imagined, for there was about 2 ft. of snow on the floor.

Once she reached her favorite spot, she put on her gloves and picked up a handful of snow. She always wanted to build a snowman, so she immediately started shaping a huge pile of snow into a ball.

"I overheard that you wanted some company," she heard a dark, but soothing voice say. She turned around and found the most unlikely person standing before her…Draco Malfoy.

"Some company…yes that's what I wanted," she replied and returned to building her snowman.

"Wanted?" he emphasized her last word and crossed his arms about his chest.

"Apparently everybody is busy today…a Saturday for cripes' sake! Nobody has time to enjoy life…to take advantage of the small beauties that appear every once in a while," she said in frustration, "I just wanted to build snow sculptures with someone…is that too much to ask?" she continued and then turned to Draco. She saw him swallow and then his eyes diverted to the ground.

"I'm not busy," was the only thing that he managed to say.

"And you want to build snow sculptures with me Draco? Loony Lovegood, a fifth year Ravenclaw? I find it kind of hard to believe," she said as she also crossed her arms.

"If you don't want my company, fine! I can find something else to do," he said and started to walk away.

"Draco, wait!" she grabbed his wrist and walked in front of him, "I'm sorry. I…you…I'm just shocked really that you want to play in the snow with me of all people," she said looking into his eyes, "Please stay."

He nodded and turned around to walk back to where she was. He suddenly felt something wet hit him on the head. Luna started giggling as Draco turned around with an evil smirk on his face, "So you want to snowball fight, eh?" he asked devilishly.

Luna squealed as he bent down to pick up a handful of snow. She ran behind the tree and started to make her own snowballs. Draco came out from her left and whacked her with a snowball. She trudged through the snow as fast as she could to get away from his aim, "Don't run away from me Lovegood!" he called out with a hint of glee in his voice.

'He's so fast,' she thought when she looked behind and saw that he was catching up to her. She stopped and thought that she should handle this in a diplomatic way, "Draco, stop!" and he did, a snowball ready to be catapulted towards her, "Weren't you ever taught to not hit girls?" she said with a sweet and charming smile.

He took her words into consideration and let the snowball fall down beside him, "You're right. I'm sorry. Let us make truce," and he lifted his hand for her to shake.

Luna felt proud at that moment for actually making a Slytherin apologize, so she approached him, her arm out in front of her. As she came closer, their hands touched and Draco surprised her when he threw an unexpected snowball at her.

"Why you little!" she started to say but he ran away laughing. Laughing…'He's laughing. I made him laugh,' she thought as she ran after him.

Luna finally caught up to him and rammed him to the floor. Somehow she managed to straddle him and held his arms against the ground above his head, "Give up Slytherin, bow down to Ravenclaw," she said triumphantly.

Draco not wanting to give up rolled to his left and brought her to the same position he was in, "The tables have turned young Ravenclaw…now do you yield to Slytherin?"

She tried to budge from his grip, but failed, "Never!" and she laughed as he started to tickle her on her sides, "Haha, Draco, stop…please, alright, alright!"

And Draco returned to having her arms above her head, "Do you yield to me?"

"It depends," she said in rather lustful tone.

"On what?" he asked curiously.

"If you kiss me," she whispered as she licked her dry lips from the cold weather.

He let go of her hands, and Luna instantly regretted her words, "Draco, I'm—," but she stopped talking when his hands cupped her face gently, "Now that can be arranged," he said and slowly touched her lips with his. He teased her by backing away slightly and letting his breath tickle her bottom lip, but his teasing ceased when she reached up and grabbed his lips.

The kiss stopped once they realized that they needed to breathe. Her gaze locked with his, "It seems to me Draco that you are the one who yielded to me and not the other way around."

He gave her his devilish smile, "You know Lovegood…I think you might be right for a change," and she smacked him playfully on his arm while he laughed.

"Draco?"

"Yeah"

"Will you please get off of me?" she asked kindly feeling his weight on her.

"It depends," he repeated her words from earlier.

She smiled brightly and dared ask, "On what?"

"If you let me kiss you again," he answered honestly, his long blond hair covering his face.

She bit her bottom lip, nodded, and Draco slowly reached down and kissed her again.

_Finite incatatem._


End file.
